Saving Grace
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: It’s okay to make mistakes. JasperxEmmett slash. Don't like, too bad, don't read. Mild sex, and angst. ONESHOT. Read, Review, Enjoy!


**Title: **Saving Grace

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **It's okay to make mistakes.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Jasper/Emmett

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Warnings: **Slash, man sex, angst.

**Author's Note: **It took me a week to write this for some reason. It just did not want to flow right, I had to write it a couple paragraphs at a time, but finally I got it finished! The first Twilight fic I've ever managed to finish, yay me. Italics represent memories/flashbacks/thoughts. Read, review,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The house was dark and silent, not that that mattered to the vampires who lived in it. Jasper stood stiffly, staring blankly out of his window. He wasn't actually paying attention to anything around him; he was far more focused on his own inner turmoil.

There was a knock on his door, insistent but not demanding. He didn't respond. Even though he was aware of the sound he simply didn't care enough to stir himself from his deep tormented musings.

It didn't matter though, since Emmett didn't wait for a response anyway. He entered, closing the door behind him, hesitating near it, not approaching the other vampire.

"Jasper?" he inquired, keeping his voice low, not wanting to startle him.

Jasper didn't respond. He knew why Emmett was there, just like Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice had all come before him. It wouldn't do any good.

"You can't mope around in here forever," he tried valiantly to keep his voice light and teasing. He did better at it than any of the others had, but Jasper could still tell it was forced. Thanks to his gift he knew that Emmett was worried, and slightly annoyed, that he was sympathetic but reaching the end of his patience, he was also a little scared, and that puzzled Jasper.

Still though, Jasper didn't respond. It was almost as though he actually had turned to stone. He didn't twitch so much as a muscle, hadn't in a very long time now, eyes fixed on the same spot, not looking at or talking to anyone, and certainly not feeding.

"Come hunting with me," Emmett tried again, "You need to feed." His voice was softer than normal, with a vaguely playful wheedling under tone. It was the voice he used on human children when he wanted them to trust him.

Jasper didn't respond. Didn't even blink. They were alone, he knew that. He'd heard the others leaving a few hours ago, though he hadn't been paying enough attention to realize Emmett hadn't gone with them, not that he cared.

There was silence for several long minutes, and if he hadn't been able to feel Emmett still behind him Jasper might have thought he'd given up and left. But of course Emmett was far too stubborn for that. Nonetheless he let his mind drift back to its dark thoughts. He didn't really care what Emmett was going to say, he didn't really care about anything anymore. He was tired, dead tired, and all consuming guilt ate away at him constantly as he relieved in his mind every human he'd murdered, feeling their fear, their pain over and over again. It was torture, but that was sort of the point, he deserved it.

He was so distracted, so sluggish from not feeding, that by the time he became aware of the slowly boiling rage from behind him it was too late to react. Before he could do anything about it a heavy, well muscled body slammed him into the wall, cracking the drywall, though neither of them noticed.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Emmett held him pinned, one hand gripping his wrist the other arm pressed across his chest like a seat belt. Both were breathing heavily even though they didn't need the oxygen, eyes locked on each other in a silent contest of wills.

Jasper easily lost. Normally he was just as stubborn as Emmett, but he just didn't have the will any more. He lowered his eyes, not resisting Emmett's restrictive hold.

"You're a selfish idiot!" Emmett nearly yelled in his face. Jasper flinched but otherwise didn't react. "We all make mistake, Jasper! We've all killed! You think you're somehow special 'cause you slipped up and fed on a human? Well you're not. So stop sulking and get over it!"

Jasper winced as memories all too recent flooded over him.

_Heart throbbed. Fear surged. The chase. The thrill. The panicked scream as he swooped down on his prey. The terror. The sweet, salty sin flooding his mouth. The dying whimper. The feelings not his own sweeping over him. Pain. Regret. Dying as he consumes the live giving substance. The body. Limp. Cold._

Slowly raising his eyes to meet Emmett's, icy cold and not completely faded back to their usual gold, still tinted murderous red. "I've done more that kill," he hissed.

"Yeah," Emmett said, it was true, "But you don't do that anymore. You're _trying_ to change." His voice had softened a little, somewhere between pleading and rationalizing. "No one expects you to have perfect control over night."

"It's been five years," he replied bluntly.

Emmett shrugged, "Might as well be over night for us. We are immortal."

Jasper sighed and looked away again.

Removing his hand from across Jasper's chest Emmett cupped his chin, forcing him to look at him. "Your old life wasn't your fault. You didn't know any different."

Jasper didn't say anything. He wasn't convinced, that much was obvious.

He lowered his voice to little more than a whisper, expression softer and more pleading than Jasper had ever seen it before. "What you're thinking isn't going to help."

His entire body jerked, tensing automatically. "How? Did Alice… or Edward?

"Yes and yes. But neither of them had to. You've been leaking it all over the house for a week. Italy has nothing for you."

Jasper looked away. He'd thought he was keeping his feelings at least somewhat quiet. Apparently he didn't have any control at all.

Emmett growled in frustration. He was determined to get through to the smaller vampire, but he didn't know how. Finally, he decided on what he knew best. He'd never been good with words, so the physical method it was. He'd make Jasper understand, even if he had to beat it into that thick skull of his.

"Jasper," he said, tipping the older vampire's head up forcing him to meet his eyes. But when he looked into those murky red brown orbs he felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him. He knew that it wasn't natural; that it wasn't his hopelessness, but that didn't make it any less strong. He felt it like a steel bar wrapped around his chest, constricting and making him remember what it had felt like to not be able to breathe back when oxygen had been important to him.

Angry swell in him, combating Jasper's impressed defeat. Five years may be a short time for a vampire, but in that time he had accepted Jasper as a member of his family and he was not going to lose that.

So he did the only thing he could think of to do. He kissed Jasper smack on the lips.

Jasper gasped, drawing away from him a little in shock. But Emmett didn't let him get far, pressing him more firmly against the wall, using his hands and body to trap him as he kissed him deep and long. It only took a few moments for Jasper to give in, melting weakly into the kiss.

All of Jasper's defenses crumbles, allowing all of his emotions to ooze out of him and hit Emmett full force. Fear, pain, guilt, defeat, hopelessness, uselessness, loneliness, the desperate need for love; all the things he always kept locked away inside of him.

Emmett threw all of those things back at him through the kiss as it deepened, becoming at once more passionate and more desperate.

Neither of them were fully aware of what they were doing as fumbling hands tore cloth and clung to bare marble skin. Mouths clashed, tongue twining, fighting for dominance, then breaking away to trail fierce kisses of searing ice along pale necks and smooth chests.

Jasper moaned; gasping as Emmett's touch burned away his guilt, replacing it with forgiveness. Every brush of his fingers or swipe of his tongue made Jasper's nerve endings tingle, bringing him to life in a way he'd thought no longer possible.

Emmett repositioned them, Jasper barely noticing the change he was so lost in the rapture, so that Jasper was bent over the back of his couch, hands gripping onto the soft fabric, bracing himself.

In their hasty passion there was no time for preparation, but Jasper didn't mind. After the first breech the pain quickly faded away into sheer bliss. Emmett wrapped an arm around Jasper's chest, pulling him closer and driving deeper into him.

Jasper moaned loudly, reaching one hand behind him to fist in Emmett's short hair. He pressed his back to Emmett's chest, allowing Emmett to drive upward into him. Emmett bite down lightly on the juncture of Jasper's neck and shoulder, not breaking the skin, just enough to send hot bolts of pleasure through him. He kept one hand wrapped around Jasper's chest, bracing him, while with the other he pumped Jasper's needy erection.

Muscles contracted and voices cried out in unison as the heat of their passion drove them closer and closer to completion. When the moment came Jasper thrust his head back against Emmett's chest and Emmett kissed him hard.

When both were spent they collapsed onto the couch, panting and sated. They lay in a comfortable silence for a long time, Emmett absently running his fingers through Jasper's hair.

"Still want to go to Italy?" He asked after a while, breaking the silence.

Jasper hesitated, but just for a moment. "I guess I can try sticking it out," he smiled.

Emmett grinned and kissed him long and hard.


End file.
